


Son of Rome (Jason you useful Bisexual)

by Willowanderer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexuality, Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, M/M, refrences to canon relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Confessions of crushes, and missing the moment. There are some things about Rome that people just don't think about.
Kudos: 13





	Son of Rome (Jason you useful Bisexual)

When Nico was forced to share his secret, Jason was surprised.

But at the same time, he _wasn’t._

Jason was in love- more in love than he’d be willing to admit outloud, but it wasn’t something he could deny, not after having been that close to Eros- he just hoped he’d be able to hold in a spontaneous declaration when he saw Piper’s face, because wow, now was not in any way shape or form the right time to talk about it- but he had to admit Percy Jackson was worth having a crush on.

He was lucky, really being inoculated with the best girl on the planet- because he would have crushed hardcore on the son of Poseidon when they met if he hadn’t. And Percy’s girl friend aside, that would have been plenty awkward. Jason had been raised Roman- Percy…. had not. Chances were his reaction would be much closer to the one Nico was braced for, expecting. He’d gone for the moment paler, and his pupils were pinpricks, staring at Jason, afraid but challenging. Somehow, Jason knew that Nico would not accept that.

He didn’t have it in him to accept acceptance, let alone agreement that Percy Jackson was annoyingly attractive, even to someone who got to kiss a daughter of Aphrodite on a regular basis. Besides, it was clear Nico was telling himself he was over him. Because that was all he could do.

So Jason would do all he could do to support him. Because Nico was creepy, and antisocial, and grouchy as hell- Hades maybe. But he was a member of Jason’s crew. He was his friend, after a fashion, and maybe Nico couldn’t accept that, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true.

And maybe he wouldn’t be open to hearing about it now, but maybe later Jason could find a good time to talk about his first crush, who could not have been more different then Piper- even if he _hadn’t_ been a son of Ceres. But now was not the time.


End file.
